Nephilim's Mask
by Danaeyl Panthernopaeus
Summary: An accident has some strange consequences. Dedicated to The Lantern. Rated for language and boys kissing, again.


**Nephilim's Mask~**

**Author:  
**Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

**Theme:  
**Alternate Universe.

**Storyline:  
**My memories are yours, if you'll take them.

**Disclaimer:  
**The characters and characteristics of DNAngel _are not_ mine. This is a fan-based, non-profit story.

**Author's Note:  
**I'm actually dedicating this story to The Lantern, who has been so sweet in all the reviews they have given for my works. I hope things settle down for you soon.

XxX

I don't know how it happened. I can't make any sense of it and the more I try, the harder it seems. No-one else could understand it either, especially _him_. He is the reason all of this happened, I'm sure of it. I know that blaming another for something that we are probably criminal in isn't fair but that's all I could do. Blaming him seems to make all the pieces fit together. I know it isn't fair, as I just said but you all know what Krad is like. He shows up and attacks me, while I'm trying to seal away the evil from his family line.

I guess I should start at the beginning, but which one? I could always take you back to when we were young and life was literally full of long summers and cosy winters in front of the fireplace. I could but that isn't relevant to the story, not yet. I could take you back to when the whole hatred began but again, at this point, not important. So, I'll take you back to the beginning of the night, where the proverbial poopy hit the fan.

Allow me to go cliché on you and tell you about how clear the sky is. The scent of the ocean mingled with the blossoming flowers of spring. The stars twinkle like billions of tiny diamonds and the constellations can be seen perfectly. It's a warm night but I don't mind that. I have no problem with hot weather. Of course, that's not to say I'm going to pack my belongings and move to a country like Australia, where they have summer for nine months of the year. I did say I have no problem with _hot_ weather; _scorching_ weather on the other hand…I digress. With Wiz on my back, I swoop through the air like a skilled pilot would at an air show.

I can see the museum and I grin. Breaking in is easier than pissing and I skilfully slip past the guards, all of them falling to the floor unconscious. I take my time in walking up to the artefact that I'm to steal just so I can observe it a little longer. Truly magnificent, I muse and Daisuke agrees with me. It is late and I tell my host to go to sleep. He says he can't because he's curious about how this night will end. Apparently he didn't know that curiosity killed the cat. I decide to let him have this one. It isn't often he gets to enjoy watching me work.

I stare at the artwork that is known as the 'Nephilim's Mask'. Some of the porcelain is cracked and chipped away but the beauty is still there, as well as the evil. I lower the guards around it and reach out to grab it. The mask is simply stunning. A half mask that has almond shaped cut outs for the eyes and curls out to the sides with feathers that make it appear to be a butterfly. The paint is spectacular with hues of pink, purple, gold and sky blue. As my hand gets closer to it, I hear a voice. It's a nice voice, when it isn't twisted with evil and dripping with sadism.

"I wouldn't touch that," the white angel taunts.

I face him with a smirk. It amazes me when Daisuke knows that Krad is going to appear and now my curiosity is piqued. "And why shouldn't I touch it? I'm here to steal it, after all."

Krad regards me coolly and I'm on edge immediately. For Krad to not attack means that there is some other trick the angelic devil is playing. I know that is a harsh thing to think but after a few centuries of evading his attacks, crawling back to my host's house to repair the body and listening to him state how much he hates me, I think I have every reason to be harsh towards him. My body is a fucking worshipping temple and can't be marred by the likes of _him_.

Krad walks to stand on the other side of the artefact, his eyes boring into mine and I shift. "You know that the 'Nephilim's Mask' is a very unique piece of magic," he says. Yeah, I'm aware of how crazy the Hikari line is. Krad lowers his gaze to the mask. "I heard a legend once, about a Hikari artwork having the ability to rip the soul from a person."

I frown slightly. What did that have to do with anything? As far as I knew, all Hikari artworks work in that fashion. Cause as much damage as possible and leave the victim as emotionally, physically and psychologically traumatised as much as god will let you. I've known that for ages. Every Niwa boy has known that. We weren't stupid and we know that if we don't seal away the evil in those artworks, they'll continue to devour people. I wait for Krad to continue with his story. Listening to him bore me is a lot better than using energy I can't spare to fight him.

"That's not all, though, _thief_." I really hate the way he spits that word out. Is it my fault he's such a suck-ass hunter? "If handled by anyone that isn't of the Hikari line, it can malfunction and do something that we might both regret." He looks at me and smirks, as if daring me to touch it and test his theory.

Unfortunately, I know that look in his eyes. I just curse and wonder what the hell to do. Why, for the love of _fuck_, would I be sent to collect an item I can't even touch? I got an image of Emiko in my head, grinning as if nothing was wrong and confessing they had made a mistake and that I don't need to worry about the mask. Of course, if I were to return with empty hands, they might get a little upset by that. I can sense the evil in that mask and it is not too happy. It seems more pissed at me than at Krad but that's understandable. Krad is a Hikari; I'm a Niwa. If I were a Hikari artwork, I wouldn't like me, either.

I double check with Daisuke to make sure there is only one art piece that goes by the name of 'Nephilim's Mask'. He assures me there is and that doesn't make things any easier. It appears that Krad wins this fight, until I figure out a way to touch that cursed piece of porcelain without sending it into a soul-reaping frenzy. Krad seems to hear my thoughts and snickers at me. I would love to hurt him right now but I don't. I don't want to run the risk of accidentally touching the mask. So I settle for glaring at him. I really should have known that this night is going to be annoying. It is too beautiful for anything to go my way.

"Is that all of the legend?" I ask and Krad laughs psychotically.

"That's all I'm going to share with you, your tamer and mine."

Great. He's holding out on everyone. I inch closer to the mask and the evil inside pulsates. Just like every other piece of Hikari art, it knows I'm no friend. Maybe if I have gloves on…? I pull the black gloves on and Krad steps back. That worries me a little as my lighter half seems almost…frightened that I am going to try and pick it up. Perhaps if he tells me the rest of the legend then maybe I won't be hasty. He keeps his mouth shut and I tenderly pick up the mask. I sigh in relief and take it back to the bag.

On one knee, I open the bag, resting the mask on my leg. I feel something cool touch my upper arm and look down. I hear Krad snap out that I'm bumbling fool but I ignore him. So far nothing has occurred. I am touching the mask with my bare skin and it is still resting there. I smirk up at Krad, who looks as though he's just been slapped. My smirk gets smugger as I pick up the mask and go to put it in the bag. Then, that's when it happened. There is a harsh voice that rasps out 'Not Hikari' and this blinding, white light encases me. I cry out in pain as it feels like my body is ripping apart from the inside out or doubling. My heart does a double beat and then there is blackness.

I groan as I open my eyes. Some prick is shaking me by the shoulders and I want nothing more than to punch them out. My head is pounding out a beat to a Metallica song and my vision is so hazy, all I can make out is that there is a blob leaning over me. I close my eyes again and tell the person to go away and leave me alone. I try to roll over but my body hurts too much to even think of moving. Just the thought of it makes my stomach churn and I feel as though I am going to be sick.

What is going on? Why do I hurt so much? Did I get drunk? The shaking of my shoulders persists and finally, with a soft growl, I force myself to sit up. I look at the blob that is ever so slowly coming into focus. There is a sigh of relief and the person in front of me calls out that I'm awake. Wait, is that Daisuke's voice? My hands rest on something cold and hard. I force my eyes to work properly and look at what is beneath me. Why am I on a marble floor? I look at the person that had been shaking my shoulders. I yell out and jump to my feet as I can see Daisuke and Satoshi. I look at my hands and see that they are solid mass. What is going on?

There is a soft moan and the rustling of clothing. I see Krad get to his feet, looking around. He must be as frightened as I am at this moment in time. He starts firing questions about where he is and why there aren't any lights on. Satoshi moves over to his curse and waves a hand in front of his face. This…really can't be happening. Is it possible? Krad can't really be blind! I watch as he backs up and trips over the red rope surrounding the case of where the mask had been. Maybe he really is. Wait…The mask! I search the floor for it and find all of it. It has been broken into two pieces and I groan. Upon hearing this, Krad immediately asks who's there. Doesn't he recognise my voice?

Daisuke walks over to the blond and announces that he's moving closer. "I'm a friend," he says softly, slowing reaching out and taking one of the startled angel's hands. "Do you know who you are?"

"I…" Krad frowns. "No, I don't. How is that possible? How can I know how to speak but don't know my own name?"

"Calm down," Daisuke soothes and I give him points for knowing how to handle a situation like this. I probably would've slapped Krad by now. "My name is Daisuke and your name is Krad."

I move over to the mask, glancing at Krad. I freeze and my eyes widen. Are those tears in Krad's eyes? They are! Wow! That mask must really hate its original creator. Krad is blind, he has no idea who or what he is and he has emotions. This is going to be so interesting. Wait, I tell myself, thinking. There has to be a con to this. I know who I am and I remember everything about the past four hundred years. I remember the pain from when the mask split me and Daisuke. Damn it! Why does Krad get to forget that sort of pain? Only Krad knew the rest of the legend about the mask. There's the con.

"My name is Krad?" Krad continues to stare straight ahead. "Why can't I see you?"

Daisuke looks over his shoulder me. I gaze back and shrug. I don't know what to say to him. I ask Satoshi to put the broken mask into my bag and step closer to Krad. He seems to still be able to sense me but he doesn't know where I am. He asks how many other people are in the room and Daisuke answers him. Krad re-asks his previous question about not being able to see and Daisuke gets nervous. I decide to handle the situation as delicately as possible.

"You're blind, obviously. Now, I suggest we get the hell out of here before we try to fight out way through the guards with a blind guy!"

Neither Daisuke nor Satoshi argue with me. They just nod. We decide to head back to the Niwa residence and I have no idea why. Emiko is going to freak as soon as she sees that Daisuke and I are apart and then possibly attack Krad. We sneak out the back. I call Wiz and pick Krad up. He can't exactly fly or run without being able to see where he is going. I tell the two teens I'll meet them at the house and take to the sky. Krad clutches my shirt as he asks if we're flying. I smirk and tighten my grip on him as I do loops and twirls through the air instead of just answering his question.

I land on the balcony and slip through the small window into Daisuke's room. I place Krad on the bed and tell him not to move until I come up to get him. He nods and I head downstairs. I bash on the bedroom door of Emiko and Kosuke, waiting impatiently for them to wake up and step out. It takes all of thirty seconds, I'm sure but I feel as though it was thirty hours. Emiko looks at me sleepily and smiles. I tell her we have a problem and she frowns, stepping out of the room and closing the door. I take her up to Daisuke's room and her reaction to seeing Krad on Daisuke's bed is what I thought it would be.

"What is that demon doing in my house?" she demands.

Her eyebrows shoot upwards as Krad suddenly cries out, "Demon? Where?" He falls to the floor in a heap and I raise an eyebrow.

"Dark, what is going on? Why isn't he attacking you or us? Why is this place still standing? What happened?"

"I honestly have no idea what happened but Daisuke and Satoshi will be here soon and maybe the Hikari boy can shed a little light on the situation."

Emiko frowns but goes downstairs to open the door when the bell rings. I walk over to Krad, who is sitting up but unsure on if he should move. It is still strange to see him like that; vulnerable. He senses me and looks around. I pull him to his feet and he quickly apologises for not being on the bed. I have to gawk at that. Krad, apologising? I think I can get use to this. Having my own body. Being able to do who I want when I want. There is a thump downstairs and I tell Krad to stay where he is and I run down there to see what is going on. Emiko has fainted.

Daiki and Kosuke have woken up, too. They are staring at Daisuke and Satoshi. Their mouths drop open when they see me. If I were in their shoes, I probably would've done the exact same thing. After all, it isn't everyday that a host and angel are separated and show up at the family home. Kosuke gets over his shock first and picks his wife up, placing her on the sofa. Satoshi asks where Krad is and that brings Daiki out of his stupor.

"The Hikari curse has his own body, too? Where is he? Why hasn't he be detained? Do you know the damage he could cause?"

I rub my eyes, the headache and all the other pains of my body catching up with me. "He's not a threat, old man. He doesn't know who he is and he's blind. I actually like him like this." I see the odd looks I get from the others and sigh. "Not like that! I just meant that its better than when he was attacking me."

Emiko rouses and sits up. On her feet, she looks from me to the boys and back again. "So, this isn't a dream? What happened? Did you leave Krad up there alone?"

I sigh in frustration and go back up to Daisuke's room. Krad is still in the same place he was when I left. I take his hand and warn him we're going down some stairs. It takes us a few minutes but I decide to have some fun. "Okay, last step," I lie.

Krad smiles and steps down, hitting the edge of the real last step and tumbling to the floor. He looks up where he assumes I am and blushes. "I'm sorry, I miscalculated."

I smirk but feel no satisfaction from what I just did. I help him to his feet and lead him over to the armchair, pushing him down. He falls into the chair and looks around with blank eyes. I look at Emiko, who is eyeing Krad suspiciously. I can't believe she was doing that. She isn't the one who has had to deal with Krad's craziness for four-hundred-years. She edges over to him and waves her hand in front of him. She snaps her fingers to the left of the blond and he looks in that direction out of habit, I assume.

"I don't trust him!" she declares like we didn't know.

"Don't trust whom?" Krad asks, looking ahead.

"You!"

Krad's eyes widen. "Did I break something when I fell down the stairs or when I fell off the bed? I'm really sorry! I honestly didn't mean to!"

I step closer to Emiko and whisper in her ear, "Not even Krad can keep up a charade this long. Something has seriously happened to his memory and he really is blind. But he can sense me."

Emiko narrows her eyes and I'm very upset that she doesn't trust my judgment. She goes into the kitchen and picks up an orange. "Krad? Catch!" She throws the orange and Krad is gripping the air in front of him, trying to catch whatever is going towards him. He flinches when the orange hits the side of his head. "So, does someone want to tell me why our worst enemy is as innocent as Daisuke at the moment?"

I explain what happened, including the bit about the legend that Krad heard. I also make a mention of the fact that no-one else knows anything more because Krad refused to tell us. I also explain that the mask is broken and I'm not even sure how that came about. Emiko listens and nods every so often. I don't know how she can be so calm about this because I'm doing my best not to freak out. I glance at Krad. His head tilts to the side slightly as if he's thinking about something. He sighs and straightens his head, shaking it slightly.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I can't remember anything about a legend like that and I have no idea what a 'Nephilim's Mask' is."

I see Emiko's eyes soften slightly and I smirk. She might not trust the demon but I can tell she feels sorry for him. Hell, even _I_ feel sorry for him. It has got to suck losing your memory and eyesight in one hit. My attention turns to Satoshi when he stands and says he'll do some research. He then asks something that puts us all in a bit of shock.

"Can Krad stay here while I'm looking? Kei will freak when he sees Krad."

Emiko shifts and glances at her husband and then her father. Kosuke smiles and Daiki frowns. She looks at me and I shrug. Daisuke grins and nods. He seems to have no problem trusting Krad, even if the blond has tried to kill him numerous times in the past. Daisuke's lucky, though. He's not going to be the one that has to deal with the homicidal blond everyday. He has to attend school, which means he gets a break.

"Okay, he can stay. But if he tries anything, I'll kill him."

Everyone knows that Emiko's threat isn't empty and Krad flinches at the words. I yawn and ask where I'm crashing and Emiko says she'll set up the guest room. She goes to leave but stops and looks at us, informing us that there is only one bed. Krad nods and says he'll sleep on the couch, if that's okay with everyone. My eyes widen. I assumed that Krad would've told me to go to hell and taken the bed for himself. I could get use to this Krad. I actually _like_ this Krad. He's not an asshole. Emiko nods and goes into the spare bedroom. Satoshi leaves and says he'll be around tomorrow with some extra clothing for Krad and Daisuke walks him to the door. Daiki and Kosuke say goodnight and disappear to their rooms.

Krad stands, frowning slightly. I assume he's looking for the couch and he turns the wrong way. I let him know and he spins around, smiling at me. He walks towards the couch, the toe of his boot hitting the coffee table's leg and he lands face first on the couch. I raise an eyebrow, deciding that tomorrow we will have to move all breakables out of the way as Krad is a bit of a hazard at the moment. He feels along the couch to make sure its what he is looking for and sits on it. He begins removing his boots and Emiko steps out of the guest room, letting me know its safe to sleep in. She sets up the pillows for Krad and gently lays him down, Krad thanking her. I close the bedroom door and throw myself onto the bed, groaning.  
And that was how it happened. That's how I ended up living with my worse enemy, blind, scared and without his memories. And just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse; they did. A _lot_ worse.

XxX

I awake as the scents of breakfast fill my nose. My headache is gone and the pains in my body aren't _as_ bad as last night. I stumble out of the room. Emiko, Kosuke, Daiki and Krad chime a good morning to me and resume eating. I take Kosuke's seat as he takes his plate up to the sink and help myself to the meal that Emiko has prepared. I only half listen as the other three discuss literature. I've never been a fan of Shakespeare myself but it seems that Krad adores the man. I look at him and notice how refreshed he looks while I feel like shit.

"How the hell do remember reading Shakespeare and you don't remember who you are?" I ask him and Krad lowers his eyes.

"I don't know. I just know that I have read all of his works and I remember every word. And remembering things like that and who I am are two different things. It could take a scent or a touch for me to remember who I am."

I raise an eyebrow, getting to my feet. Well, this should prove to be interesting, then. I lean across the table and punch him. He cries out and holds his cheek, tears running down his porcelain cheeks. Emiko scolds me for doing that and I sigh, saying that I'm going for a shower. I get a towel and enter the bathroom, furiously turning on the water to a high setting. I strip and step under it, the water hitting my skin like darts. The knuckles on my right hand throb dully and I flex my fingers. Well, that didn't work, I conclude. I wash quickly and turn the shower off, stepping out. I look at myself in the mirror and tilt my head to the side.

_Why did he do that?_

I look around, trying to find the source of the voice that just sounded in my head. I wrap a towel around my hips and run out of the bathroom. Krad is holding an icepack to his cheek, still sniffling about the attack. Was that Krad I just heard? I'm going crazy. There is no way I could've just heard Krad inside my head. He turns his head slightly in the direction that I'm standing in, frowning with confusion. There is only one way to find out for sure.

_Hey, Krad?_

"Yes?"

There goes all my privacy, I think glumly and Krad lowers his eyes, telling me he won't pry. Emiko raises an eyebrow and I don't blame her for being confused. It could explain how Krad is able to sense me, too. But it still didn't answer the question of what the hell is going on. Nothing is making sense and worse yet, I know how to listen to Krad's thoughts and he to mine. My mind can get pretty perverted at times, especially if I see a pretty girl. Krad's eyes widen and he blushes, looking away as I purposely think about what I can do in my own body now. It's just like teasing Daisuke.

"Okay, Emiko, from what I can gather, Krad and I can share our thoughts," I explain as I step up to Krad and he turn his head towards me. I lower the hand that is holding the icepack and see the bruise that is already forming on his cheek. "So, maybe if we can share our thoughts, I can find a way to get into his head and unlock the memo…" I let go of Krad's chin and go back to the bathroom. Do I really want the old Krad back? Everyone seems to like this Krad better anyway. A pang of sadness hits me and I groan. Don't tell me we can share our emotions as well! I dress in the clothes I slept in, seeing as I don't have any others and leave the bathroom.

I hear Krad ask Emiko if he was really that bad that everyone hated him. Emiko tries to gently explain the deal but it doesn't stop Krad from crying and apologising for everything he had done. I frown slightly and look Krad over. Has he gotten shorter? He was pretty short last night but I didn't think about it then. Now that I'm studying him, he is fairly short which is strange. He should've been the same height that I am. What else has that stupid mask done to us?

Once Krad has calmed down, I place a hand on his shoulder and ask him if he wants to go out for a walk. I know it probably isn't the best idea to show my face as I'm being hunted by the police. Krad wipes his eyes and smiles up at me with a nod. I help Krad over to the sofa and watch as he pulls his boots on and Emiko tells us to be careful. I grin over at her. Did she forget who she is talking to? I know how to avoid being caught but having a blind hunter with me might make things a little more difficult. I tell her not to worry and Krad stands. I pull my shoes on and we head out the front door, Emiko telling us not to take any longer than three hours.

As we walk, I keep my mind clear and so does Krad. On a day like this it isn't hard to not think of anything. The sky is blue with a few large, fluffy clouds dotting it. It's warm but the breeze keeps the temperature down to a comfortable warmth. Krad trips on a crack in the pavement, straightens himself and pauses. He turns towards the house we're in front of, inhaling deeply. He remarks that there's a beautiful scent coming from the garden and continues. All I can smell is lavender and I wrinkle my nose, following Krad.

As we walk, I notice that Krad is getting a lot of strange looks and I don't blame the pedestrians. Krad does look weird in his white coat, tights and boots. I stop Krad from walking and turn him around to face me. He's a lot shorter than I thought he was. He honestly can't be any taller than five foot six. He looks up at me and smiles, asking if everything is okay. I smirk and nod, even though he can't see it. I let go of him and we continue walking. We reach a park and somehow, Krad knows where are. He takes off running towards a tree.

"Krad! Stop!" He ignores me and jumps onto the lowest branch, pulling himself up. Has he been here before and is remembering it?

"Yes," he calls out to me as he continues climbing.

I watch. Krad climbing a tree and acting like a five-year-old. Maybe it would be best if he goes back to the way he was. I hear Krad ask why he would want to fight me again and I shrug. Probably because I'm used to it and Satoshi will find a way to reverse the effects before I can get used to you like this, I reply and sit beneath the tree, checking my watch. We still have two hours and forty-five minutes to kill. So I watch the couples that are jogging or the college students that are playing Frisbee before heading off to their morning classes.

I glance up at Krad, who is sitting on a branch a few meters up. He's staring out over the park with a blank mind. He has to be thinking about something. He looks down at me and smiles. I still can't get over the fact that he's _smiling_. It looks nice on his lips instead of the cruel smirk. He raises an eyebrow and I decide to stop thinking about stuff. I lay down and close my eyes, listening to the rustling of the leaves and the occasional dog barking. Everything is so tranquil. I force myself to stay awake as I don't want to return late. I know how Emiko can get about that sort of stuff. I yawn and cast another glance at Krad, on my feet when he's not on the branch.

_Krad? Where did you go?_ I look around the park, hoping to see some glimmer of white and gold but see nothing. I look at the sandpit where the swings are. _Krad? Krad!_ I hear a groan behind me and see Krad on the earth, looking up at me. He yawns and stretches. With the help of the tree he gets to his feet and brushes himself off, staring directly at me.

"I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep." He grins sheepishly and steps closer to me.

I sigh and brush some of the dirt out of his gleaming hair, telling him to be more careful. He nods and apologises again, looking like a child that has just been yelled at by his mother. I feel like a douchebag for making him feel that way. I place an arm around his shoulders and lead him over to the swings and sit him in one, me sitting on the one beside him. I look up at the beautiful sky and smile softly. It truly feels like an endless day.

"Krad?" He looks at me. "When did you come here?"

"I honestly can't remember. I mean, the memories I do have might not be mine. I had a weird dream last night about being inside someone and…" He trails off and shifts, lowering his eyes.

I nod and go back to looking up at the sky. I don't want to make him anymore uncomfortable than he's making himself. It is obvious his dream was about how he used to be and being that way seems to scare him. Again, not something I'm sure I can get use to. I can try, though. After all, this Krad is a lot nicer, a lot sweeter and a lot more helpful. I turn my attention back to him as he lazily swings back and forth, the toes of his boots scraping the white sand.

When he's like this, I muse, he really can pull off angelic. Krad blinks and blushes and I smirk. This little link that we share with each other is going to be _so_ much fun! Wow, I'm becoming a little sadistic and Krad frowns, wanting to know what that means. I raise an eyebrow. _Everyone_ knows what sadistic means. Krad nods and apologises for asking. I quickly think about how this can be used to my advantage and he whimpers. I growl. There has to be a way for us to shield our thoughts from the other. After all, I am very sexually active person, when my host allows me to be but without them holding me back I'm free to be as active as I want.

First thing to do, though, is make sure Risa doesn't find me. That might be a little difficult, though. She seems to always know where I am and since Daisuke doesn't need to worry about getting too horny around her, maybe it will work to my benefit. I gaze at Krad as I think and freeze. On his chest is a big, black spider and it even creeps me out a little. I tell him not to move and he stops moving and breathing. I tell him to slowly lower his hands and he does so without question. His fear runs through me and he doesn't even know what's happening. He suddenly starts screaming and crying and I assume he heard my thoughts about the spider.

I tell him to calm down and he tries to. The spider moves closer to his throat. Thanks to his somewhat phobia of them, which I didn't know he has, I don't want to touch it. I undo his coat and rip it off his body. Throwing the item of clothing to the sand, I jump up and down on it. I step off the white cloth and kneel in front of Krad, grateful to know that he does wear something beneath the coat. He's eyes are wide and fear runs through them. I place a hand on his shoulder and tell him that its gone. He nods slowly and tells me to throw out the coat. I laugh. That's going a little overboard.

Krad smiles at me and I stand. I think we've been out for long enough, even though it probably hasn't been more than half an hour. I pick up the coat and the remains of the spider fall out of the folds. I gently lead Krad out of the park and into the street, heading back to the house. He steps over the crack he tripped on and I grin. He does have a good memory. He even pauses at the same house to take in the scent that only he seems to be able to smell. I still can't get anything but lavender. We get back to the house and remove our shoes and Emiko is in front of us immediately, demanding to know why Krad is without his coat.

"It…had a spider on it. Dark killed it for me but I don't want to wear it."

Emiko raises an eyebrow and checks Krad over to make sure there's nothing else wrong. She presses her fingers into his ribs and he hisses with pain. She raises the thin shirt he's wearing and we both see the bruises forming on his flawless skin. "And how did that happen?"

Krad frowns, trying to recall if something had happened. "Oh! It must have been when I fell out of the tree and landed on the ground." He grins and Emiko glares at me.

I hold my hands up in defence. "Hey, not my fault! He climbed up it."

"Dark, he's blind! You shouldn't have let him climb a tree in the first place! What if he broke his neck? We don't know how mortal you two are!"

I open my mouth to shout back but close it and frown. Why the fuck am I the one to babysit Krad? He's a grown person! He's just as old as I am and he doesn't need me breathing down his neck. I glare at Krad and he steps away, probably hearing my thoughts and sensing my anger towards him. I know it isn't his fault that 'Nephilim's Mask' went cuckoo and did this to us. I just find it easier to blame him, if only he had told someone the rest of the legend then maybe we wouldn't be stuck like this until Satoshi finds something. I apologise to him but he shakes his head, saying he's the one who's sorry. I growl in anger and turn my back to him, going up to Daisuke's room, just to be away from them all.

Once upon a time, Emiko use to be that way with me. She use to make sure I'm not injured. Hand her a blind Krad and she goes more motherly on him that she ever did with me. It sucks. I don't care how jealous my thoughts are, they're true. Krad has a way of ruining everything for me. I can hear the conversation he's having with Emiko downstairs, probably so he wouldn't overhear my thoughts. I honestly didn't care if he did. Maybe then he would know all the bullshit he's causing. Even when he isn't destroying buildings or trying to kill me, he's causing some sort of damage. He's just as evil as he's always been; he's just going about it in a different way.

XxX

I groan and push whoever is shaking my shoulders away. I so did not want to open my eyes but then I hear Daisuke's voice. I sit up and look at the time on his desk. Damn, I didn't think I would sleep _that_ long. I look into my ex-host's red eyes and he grins, telling me that Satoshi is downstairs and he's done some research. I raise an eyebrow but have a sinking feeling. I doubt that what I'm about to hear is going to be good news.

I jump off the bed and follow the redhead downstairs. There are a lot of voices talking. Emiko, Kosuke and Daiki are chatting about something and Satoshi is speaking with Krad, looking quite relaxed about it, too. He obviously doesn't have a problem being around his curse when he isn't trying to kill everyone in sight. I stand beside the armchair that is sitting on and look down at Satoshi, mentioning that Daisuke said something about him doing research. He nods and the stone in my gut sinks even further.

"From the look in your eyes," Satoshi begins, adjusting his glasses, "I'd say you know that I don't come with good news. That's a lie, actually. There's good and bad news, as always. Which did you want first?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Good news, naturally."

"Well, this is sort of good news. Due to the breaking of the mask, it's impossible to reverse the effects of it, so you'll have your own body until I can find something to turn you back into the spirits you're meant to be."

I didn't like the last part of that idea. But having my own body? Hell yeah! I don't even want to know what the downside to that could be but I have to ask. "And the bad news?"

Satoshi shifts and glances at Krad. He looks as though he doesn't want to tell us what the bad news is but in the end, he finally mutters, "Krad will die."

Now, I have no idea why but for some reason, I take the news the hardest. "What? That isn't fa –"

"Calm down, Dark," Krad says softly. "There's more."

I glare at Satoshi and wait for him to continue. "You won't, though. You've still got all your powers and you won't age a day. Do you know what a Nephilim is?" I shake my head. "Nephilim is believed to be a being, half human and half angel. 'Nephilim's Mask' used its power to turn one of you into an angel, which is you, Dark and the one with the most pain became human, which is Krad." Satoshi took a sip of the drink. "Unless someone can unlock the painful memories in Krad's mind, he'll remain human, grow old and die."

I step backwards, unable to believe that Krad is going to die. Krad's head snaps up and he looks over his shoulder at me, saying my name gently. Krad is my other half! What happens if he dies? Do I die with him? Do I live on; feeling like half of me is missing? No-one knows any of the answers because no-one has bothered to think about it before. I don't want to think about it but it's the only thing going through my mind. What happens to me after my lighter half is gone? Krad is the reason I stay sane because two insane angels would not be a good thing.

I grab Wiz and run up to Daisuke's room, go through his window and jump off the balcony; Wiz transforming into my wings. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I know I have to save Krad but he doesn't seem to care that he's going to die. After all the thoughts and everything Emiko has told him about himself, he probably thinks dying will be better for everyone. I hate him. I hate his selflessness. I hate how he's ready to die and I hate that he's accepted being human. He use to hate humans but now that he is one…

I scream in rage and force Wiz to move me faster. I take us down and zip through trees in a forest, a few branches hitting my shoulders, one of them even piercing my skin. I don't feel it, though. It heals and another bout of rage comes over me. I land on a sturdy branch and start punching and kicking the trunk of the tree. Who is Krad to be so calm about all of this? Doesn't he know that if I don't do something he's going to _die_ and never come back? I punch the trunk with both fists, content when I hear it splinter. I look at my bloody knuckles and sigh as they heal themselves.

"…_the one with the most pain is became human…"_ I blink back tears and jump into the air, making Wiz take me up into the cloudless night sky. I didn't know that Krad was in pain or had really painful memories that would force a Hikari artwork to make him forget them. What could be so bad in his past that he would need to have them locked away? He's a curse. A demon. A psychotic. A psychopath. A lunatic. An angel of death to humans. He has sociopathic tendencies. I didn't know I thought so lowly of him. My mind is wrong, though. Krad's only like that because of how he was treated by the Hikari line. If they had treated him better…I'm so sorry, Krad.

With my mind being somewhere else, I didn't even realise I'm falling. I don't even know where to start with saving Krad. How do I unlock his past? How can I bring myself to unlock everything that the mask thought should be locked away? How can I force Krad to become a monster again? As I get closer to the earth I feel pangs of guilt, coming from Krad. He doesn't want me worrying about him. How can I not? He's the light of me, even though people don't see it. I wish I was one that is human. I cry out in pain as my back makes contact with a tree and I tumble through the branches. Bones break, joints dislocate and flesh is ripped open. I fall to the hard earth, coughing up blood for a little bit before all the agony stops and my wounds heal.

I move onto my side and curl up into the foetal position, whispering in my mind over and over again, I'm sorry, Krad. How long does he have? Will the four-hundred-years of our existence catch up with him quickly? Will he live out his life like a normal human? We've had a childhood and now he has to live to out the rest of his life. I have to watch him grow old. I have to watch become ill. And finally, I have to watch him fade away. As the years carry on, everyone will forget about him. No-one will know who the Hikari hunter is. No-one, except me. I'll have his memory. I curl up tighter.

Why am I feeling all of this? I feel so helpless. So sad. So angry and so guilty. Is it my fault he's got so much pain? Why him? He's finally a nice person and he has to die because of it? That stupid mask took away his sight! And now it wants his life, too? I get to my knees and pound my fists against the soil, growling. Those fucking Hikari artworks always want more! I close my eyes and hang my head. If only I had listened to him when he said I shouldn't touch it. It is my fault. I'm the one to blame. I should be the one who dies. I wish I could.

I get to my feet and stagger my way back to the Niwa residence. I take my time as I know I look like hell. My clothing is torn, my hair is messier than usual and I've got tears in my eyes. The tears have been in them for a while; I just refuse to let them fall. I'm not _that_ weak. A while later, I jump up to the balcony and slip through the window. Wiz detaches himself from and collapses on the couch. I go downstairs, seeing Emiko sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of her. The rest of the house is silent. Hearing me, Emiko looks up, relief filling her eyes. She runs to me and hugs me tightly. I look at the couch and see that Krad isn't there. His boots are still around and I assume Emiko let him sleep in the bed.

Emiko finally releases me from the hug and holds my head in her hands. "Dark, are you okay? What's wrong, sweetie?"

I don't deserve her kindness. I'm the one that gave Krad a death sentence. I should be locked away. I go over to the couch without answering her. I collapse onto it and close my eyes. I hear a bedroom door open and Emiko whispers to the person to go back to sleep. I know its Krad. I could sense it when he woke. Right now, he's not sure if he should listen to Emiko or talk to me. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him. I don't want anything to do with him. That's how I feel right now but tomorrow, or later this day, will be a different story. I'm sorry, Krad.

XxX

I frown as I look down a long, narrow hallway with giant arched windows. They're all open and a wind is blowing the white mesh curtains into the hall. Opposite of the windows are doors. I ignore them. I'm being pulled towards the end of the never ending stretch. There's something eerie about this place but I pay no attention to that feeling. I stop and look at one door that is black, while all the others are white. I open it and look inside. Inside, I see paintings covering every inch of the walls inside the room. All the paintings are silhouettes; shadows of me. Is that how Krad sees me? It must be as he no longer has his sight and that is probably what he sees when he senses me.

I step out of the room and door closes on its own and continue down the hallway. I stop outside of another that is white but has cracks of gold through it. I tilt my head as the door opens for me. I'm not stupid enough to step inside the room but I look around. There are different coloured orbs floating around in the centre of the room. There are sixteen that I can count and fifteen of them are circling a black orb, keeping it hidden and blocking off any attempt it makes to be free. I watch for a few minutes and a white orb, three times the size of the black one and twice the size of the others bashes against the black, dominating it with its superior size.

I step back and the door closes. That's weird; I tell myself and walk on. A black door with white lightning catches my attention. There is something odd about that door. Its giving off a strange warmth and it lures me in. I twist the knob and open it. Inside it is completely black but there are fuzzy images appearing every so often. A blue, cloudless sky. A night sky with falling snow. A bleak, grey sky with lightning and rain. I frown slightly. Is this how Krad sees the world now, with nothing but memories of the past to remind him of what everything should look like? It would explain why the images aren't solid. As I watch, I notice that there aren't any images of me, Daisuke or even Satoshi. Krad doesn't remember us at all. Wait…Am I in Krad's mind? Is that why it feels so familiar?

"_Dark…"_ a voice rasps behind me.

I spin around but see nothing there, except an open window. I step closer and look out. There is nothing out there except a black abyss. All that exists here is this corridor of rooms. I shake my head and continue walking. I pause when I hear voices. No, it is just one voice that is speaking with itself. What is going on? I look around but there is nothing behind me, in front of or to the sides. Not even my shadow is present and I didn't notice that before. There is a light coming from somewhere but I'm giving off a shadow. Maybe I'm not a solid mass in Krad's mind.

"_Not Hikari…"_

That fucking mask! I run towards the end of the hall. It seems to take me forever to _finally_ reach the end of it. There are double doors before him. One black and the other white. The black door has a white wing on it and the white has a black one. There seems to be roses growing over it and I frown slightly. Isn't there some lore about roses stopping evil? I look at the handles and gasp. Half of the mask is above them. I reach out to touch the handles and I fly backwards. I storm up to the door and try again. The same thing happens and my anger rises.

"Why?" I demand. "Why would you kill him? He's your family's curse! You have _no_ right to kill him!"

"_And you have no right to put him through pain."_

I blink. "Fuck you! If it means saving his life, I'll do whatever the hell I want to him!"

The mask glows and the light spreads off the porcelain until it makes a shapeless blob in front of me. The blob begins to take a form and a girl, probably about fifteen appears. She has long silver hair that pools around her feet and sparkling silver eyes. I step back, wondering if she's the Hikari responsible for the mask. She nods in answer to my silent question and that's just what I need. A mind-reading Hikari spirit.

"Krad has so much pain from my family," she says, her voice softer than a light summer rain. "He is happy now, even if he will die. Isn't his happiness good enough for you?"

I narrow my eyes. "How can I be happy for him when he doesn't even know who or what he is? He's an angel, just like me. Why lock away who he is as well as memories of everyone he knows?"

She softens her eyes and they sparkle with sadness. "The pain made him who he was. Without the pain and anger and hatred, he is who he is meant to be. He accepts his fate. Why can you not also?"

I make fists with my hands and glare at her. "Because it's not fair! He didn't get a say in the matter! You only did what _you_ thought was the best for him! His happiness is false because he doesn't know any different! You took his sight! How fucking sick to do you have to do that?"

She lowers her eyes. "I did that because if he sees you, it will all go rushing back to him. He has been hurting for so long that I felt he should have a break from it all and enjoy life the way he was meant to. You live your life to fullest. Can you help him do the same or did I make the mistake of letting you keep your memories?"

Memories! Why didn't I think of it before? I can give him my memories of him. Sure, it won't be the same but at least he'll have something to go on. "No, you didn't. But mark my words; I will have Krad back to the way he was, even if I have to kill you to do it."

She looks at me again. "Killing me means killing a part of him. Will you risk it, fallen angel? You will have no idea what part of him you will be killing. You could kill him. You could kill his sense of direction. _You_ could take his sight."

I step back in disgust. "You Hikari's are fucking sick!"

"Then get out!" she screams at me and I'm being blown backwards by an unseen force, all the way down the hall.

XxX

I gasp as I wake and sit up, my head connecting with something solid. I groan in pain and rub the sore spot on his forehead, looking around. It is still dark out but I could've sworn I was inside Krad's head for a much longer time span. I look at whatever I hit and see Krad kneeling beside the couch, also rubbing his head. What the hell is going on? Why is he out here?

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just felt your presence in my mind," he explains with a soft smile.

I sit up slowly and Krad gets to his feet, moving to sit beside me. "So, you can feel when I'm in there?" He nods. "Why didn't you kick me out?"

"I didn't see any reason why I should've."

I shake my head. Of course he wouldn't see any reason to kick me out. That would be rude of him, even if I was invading his privacy. I wonder if he knows what I did in there and he shakes his head. At least I know where all of his memories are being locked up. He looks at me with hope and asks if I'm able to unlock it.

I shake my head. "No. The magic sealing it is too powerful for me but I do have a plan. I mean, our memories are completely different but maybe I can show you what I remember of you and _maybe_ that will be enough to weaken the magic. I just don't know how to go about it."

Krad bites his lower lip and I look away. "What if…what if I go into your mind and you lead me to where your memories are stored?" He shifts, expecting me to tell him it's a dumb idea. I know because he's thinking it.

"That's actually a good idea. But if you go into my mind, you'll be blind."

Krad tilts his head and looks at me. "My mind's eye isn't blind, just my eyes." He smiles. "It's how I knew you were in my mind. I saw you. I didn't know you were so good looking."

I blush and nod. And that just fucks up the Hikari's reason behind taking his sight. He saw me and he's still the same as he was when I entered his mind. "Well, let's give it a try." I close my eyes and rest my head back, trying to relax myself and my mind to let Krad in. I feel Krad trying to enter and my guards go up immediately. I curse and open my eyes. "Damn it! Sorry, Krad. It's a natural reflex."

Krad nods and smiles, trying to think of a way to distract me. He suddenly leans closer to me and kisses my cheek. I jump slightly in shock but it gave the result we need. I do need something to distract me. I blush as I gently lay him down on the couch and get on top of him, pressing my lips to his. He responds and I try not to moan as I slip my tongue into his mouth. He does, though and before I can stop myself, I slip a hand under his shirt. I visualise a place in my mind where we can meet and thankfully, I see Krad waiting for me.

Inside my mind, I look at him and he blushes, looking away. I smirk, knowing that he knows we're still kissing outside. I call him over to me and comes. We walk through my mind, which isn't as straightforward as his. I don't even know where my memories are but I just walk in the direction I feel they are. I glance at Krad as he walks beside me silently. I hope he doesn't freak out when he sees what I remember of him.

I pause and stop him, tilting his head up to look at me. "Have you really accepted the fact that you're going to die if we don't do something?"

Krad bites his lower lip. "I…I don't have much of a choice." He smiles and I envy his calmness. He's always so willing to accept anything in the state he's in at the moment.

I nod and we continue walking. I stop when my mind turns into a giant grassy field. Rolling hills in the distance. Child versions of myself and Krad are running around, playing. We're both laughing and my eyes widen. This was before Black Wings split and forced us to grow up and when we were able to envision anything we wanted inside the painting. Black Wings always had two sides to it but once it was divided, everything changed. We were older and Krad hated me.

The older Krad watches and giggles softly. He steps to the side as child me runs past him, child him hot on my tail. I sigh and change the memory to when Black Wings was split. The grassy field melts away to show a snowy, baron wasteland. That was the last thing we saw before we were caste from the painting to inhabit the body of a teenage boy. Krad gasps and steps closer to me, taking my hand as he watches himself threaten to gut me when he sees me next. His spare hand goes to his mouth as his evil self attacks me, his hand tightening its grip on mine.

I change the memory to one of three-hundred-years ago, during a heist, the only battle where Krad almost killed me. He weeps, watching himself attacking me relentlessly. There never was an explanation as to why Krad suddenly hated me. He looks away when my blood is spilt and the somewhat psychotic grin spreads over his face. I don't feel happy about showing him any of this and he doesn't seem to want to see it. I don't blame him. To not know who you are and then being shown that you're an evil, psychotic, psychopathic angelic demon can't be easy to accept.

I show Krad a few more of our battles, even our most recent one. He cries harder with each memory and his grip on my hand is painfully tight. I ignore it, of course. I'm worried about him. He's so compassionate now that maybe it will be better if lives out his life as a human. I shake my head. I can't believe I just thought that. Krad doesn't deserve to die for something he couldn't stop. Maybe the splitting of Black Wings had something to do with his sudden change in attitude. I can't let him go that easily. It isn't his fault.

"_Dark!_" someone screams.

Krad and I open our eyes, looking at Emiko, who is staring at me like I'm insane. I look at Krad, who is crying and my eyes widen. I get to my feet, trying to explain what we were doing. I'm trying to think of the right words when Krad's voice floats to my ears.

"Why?" he asks and Emiko thinks he's asking me that question as she goes to comfort him. "Why would I do that? How could I have done that? I don't want to be like that again!"

Emiko frowns at his cryptic words. "I showed him my memories of him, from when we were young to our recent battle." I kneel beside the couch and wrap my arms around Krad, letting him cry on my shoulder. "It's not your fault, Krad. Something must've happened when Black Wings split."

"Black Wings…I know that name. It enrages me, though. It fills me with hate and anger and a sense of injustice." Krad hugs me tightly and I rub his back soothingly.

"Because what it did to you wasn't fair, Krad and what 'Nephilim's Mask' did wasn't fair, either." I pull back slightly and look at him. He gazes back and shakes his head.

"No! I don't want to hurt you ever again! I would rather die!"

I glance at Emiko and she looks torn, as well. Krad has only been this way for a day but I know that she has grown attached to him. He's another son and with the mask being broken, we'll have our own bodies but if Krad goes back to the way he was, he'll be free to do what he wants. There will be a lot of death but if he stays like this, he'll die, which he prefers. I can't let that happen, though.

With his defences down, not that they were ever up, I slip into Krad's mind again. He's not going to die. I'm not going to let him. I run down the hallway of Krad's mind and bash on the door that is locking away everything that is Krad. A voice rasps at me to go away but I continue to pound my fist against it. It can tell me to go away all it wants, it knows what I want. As I expected, eventually, the silver haired girl appears and looks at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can, you fucking harlot!" She looks insulted and with good reason. "Release his magic back to him! Let him live or I will glue that mask back together and have you sealed!"

She sniffs at me and turns her nose up. "Gluing the mask together will do nothing," she says snidely.

I smirk and step closer to her. "If I heal it back together, that'll make all the difference, won't it?" Her eyes widen and I narrow mine. "You let him live," I growl out. "You return his magic to him and I won't ever bother you again. You're free to keep his pain locked up but you will _not_ kill him because _you_ think it's best for him."

She stares at me with blank eyes. She shifts under the scrutiny of my glare but sighs and nods. I wonder why I didn't think of that earlier. I blame it on being enthralled by her beauty. A beautiful girl does have that effect on me. The doors behind her creak open. "If you swear to _never_ return to this place, as I do not like your mannerisms, I will also return some of his less painful memories so he will not be so easily walked over."

"You don't like being called a whore?" I smirk as she glares at me. "I'll never return, I swear on my life. I didn't want to be here in the first place but because you were going to kill him, I decided to pester you. Now do it!"

A streak of gold, blue and green fly past me and down the corridor. I thank her and leave her mind. When I return to the normal world, Krad is asleep on me and I lay him down on the couch and look at Emiko. I tell her to expect fireworks in the morning as I managed to get some of his memories back. She asks if he's going to be the demon again and I shrug. How am I meant to know? I just know the Nephilim promised they wouldn't as painful as others. Maybe he'll be part of the demon he used to be, as long as he's not as easy to walk all over. I don't even know if he'll get his sight back. Everything will be revealed in the morning.

XxX

I open my eyes when Krad stirs. Finally! His eyes flutter open and he sits up, rubbing them and glancing around, frowning. I lean forward and press my lips to his. He punches me and I've never been so grateful to be hit by him! He glares at me and I get the feeling he's got his sight back, which is another good thing. The last thing we need is a pissed off Krad beating the crap out of the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mousy?" he demands but stops glaring as he looks around. "Where am I?"

"Good morning, Krad!" Emiko greets happily as she steps out of the kitchen. "Would you like breakfast?"

Krad stares at her blankly but smiles and nods. "Yes, please." He gets to his feet and glares at me. "Do I know you?" he asks Emiko.

I take my seat at the table and watch as Emiko and Krad converse. I thank the Nephilim for everything she did. As long as Krad remembers who I am and doesn't feel any rage towards the Niwa's, then life is going to be pretty sweet. And the contempt he feels towards me is fine by me. It'll be good to annoy the hell out of him. As I observe, I see Krad's eyes soften as he speaks with Emiko. She'll be a good influence on him, I know. Maybe she can even help him with his slight anger issues.

_My memories are yours, if you'll take them._ Krad looks at me with a slight frown but nods and goes back to talking with Emiko. I know that this Krad is going to not pry into my thoughts same as I'll probably pry into his, just for the sake of it. I'm glad I got his magic back. _Does he remember that kiss last night?_ He growls at me and throws the fork he's hold at me. I laugh as a soft blush covers his cheeks. Life is going to be _very_ sweet!

XxX  
End.

I hope you enjoyed it, Lantern! And to everyone else, I hope you liked it as well!  
Please ignore all mistakes. I'm sure there are a lot that I have missed!

Please review.


End file.
